mahou_shoujo_ikusei_keikakufandomcom-20200213-history
Nephilia
Nephilia (ネフィーリア) is one of the characters of Magical Girl Raising Project: breakdown. She is designed by ラピス・にゃむりーぬさん. Appearance Human According to Rei Koimizu, Nephilia is beautiful as a human. Her hair is dyed from the roots with no black to be seen. Her eyebrows are well-kept and normal thickness. She is described to look like an "elegant spokesperson." Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Nephilia has short, purple hair, and very pale, almost white, skin. Her eyes are red and her sclera is yellow. Covering most of her hair is a black hat with bone-like things on it. On top, there is a bone spike and below that a purple eye pattern, and ribbons coming down from her hat, which is black on one side, and red on the other. Personality Nephilia is an extremely strange person to the people around her, especially due to her difficulty in communicating well with other people because of her strange nature. For some reason, she smiles whenever something bad happens even though she's not usually expressive. Nephilia has been described as a mischievous and playful person for always doing funny things. She's even touched other girls' hair and flipped their skirts up just for fun in her human form. Since she was a little girl, she was fascinated by the figure of the Big Bag Wolf of fairy tales, as she consider him a pest and scum. This fascination continued after becoming a magical girl, as she was intrigued by magical girls she considered scum. Magic To hear the voices of the dead. She is able to hear the voices of the dead by touching their corpse. She will then be able to listen to and speak out loud the deceased's last few words before their death. The longer she maintains contact with the corpse, the further back the voice can go. Special Item(s) *''Scythe (breakdown Ver):'' Nephilia's creepy scythe that has a bone-shape structure around it. Suitable for a reaper-like Magical Girl. *''Contract (breakdown Ver):'' The person who signed cannot break whatever it's written on it. Relationships Love Me Ren-Ren Nephilia and Love Me Ren-Ren are partners. They quickly became good friends and worked really well together. Nephilia considers Ren-Ren interesting because she would keep the facade of being a good person with morals, but would do anything to please Agri. Despite this, she cares deeply for Ren-Ren. Agrielleimaid Quarky They are partners. Nephilia accompanied Agrielleimaid Quarky to The Island for the inheritance. After obtaining enough grayfruits from Pastel Merry, Agrielleimaid Quarky told Nephilia to sell it to Clantail because of the wealth she earns after the events of Restart. Nephilia considers Agri a very avaritous person as she would take advantage of the current situation in order to take profit. Despite this, she cares deeply about Agri and will follow her around. When she realized that Agri died during the Goddess of Spring's attack, she mourned for her and prayed for Agri's soul. Clantail Nephilia and Clantail are on normal terms with each other. Nephilia explains to her about the contract and had her signed it. After selling 10 grayfruits to Clantail, she told her about how her exam in Restart would have ended sooner if her client, Ragi Jie Nent, had told Snow White about the password earlier. Trivia Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Living Characters Category:Breakdown